1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin selecting and counting machine for selecting and counting "mixed coins", namely a number of coins of different kinds in mixed conditions, in accordance with their kinds while they are being conveyed on a flat selecting and counting track, and more particularly to a coin selecting and counting machine which is equipped with a curved rail section which is provided to ensure the rolling contact of the circumferences of the mixed coins with the inner surface of the reference rail downstream of a guide rail section in order to realize the desired selecting and counting of coins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin selecting and counting machines of the type which accomplish selecting operations taking advantage of the fact that the coins to be selected have different diameters. However, when it is intended to introduce the mixed coins from a rotary disc to a guide rail section and to guide the same into a selecting and counting rail, the coins thus introduced cannot be positioned uniformly because the guide rail section has a slightly larger width than the maximum diameter of the coins. This makes it necessary for the circumferences of the coins to be forced into contact with the inner wall of the reference rail. In order to meet this requirement, therefore, one of the conventional selecting and counting machine has its coin conveying belt inclined with respect to the reference rail so that the coins may move along the reference rail when the conveying belt is made to run. If, in this particular case, a thinner coin is moving between thicker coins, it fails to be held by the running belt and to move along the reference rail due to the difference in thickness among the coins being conveyed by the inclined belt. On the other hand, however, the coin selecting and counting machine thus described has an advantage that the coins cannot fail to be conveyed in contact with the reference rail once they move along the same rail.